


You're my Medicine

by TheFluffiestSheep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffiestSheep/pseuds/TheFluffiestSheep
Summary: Through his confusion, Jaebeom tried to think if there was any sign of this, and surely all the recent weird behavior kind of pointed to this situation.The way Jinyoung seeked the members for closeness, the way he had been cuddlier than usual, how he made himself small when crossing ways with alphas that were not from his pack...It also explained how warm he had been when cuddling with Jaebeom that afternoon, the pre-heat being known to raise body temperature.Fine, to that point that made sense.Now what he did not have a clue about was how his supposedly BETA best friend suddenly seemed to be anything but one especially if he judged by the way he was squirming in discomfort in his bed.





	1. Defective

 

 

"Hyung, you smell awful."

 

Jaebeom looked up to see Jackson scrunching up his face. Although he felt like huffing indignantly, he knew it was probably true. His too dominant alpha scent, while it was something that allowed him to keep any shred of control on the rambunctious group, for other alphas the smell made their noses feel like burning. With that in mind, Jaebeom usually took a medicine specifically indicated to attenuate the strength of the scent to the point where it became just a normal alpha scent.

 

"I know, I know, I'm going to take a shower and douse myself in blockers."

 

It was just his luck that the last tablet of pills had just ended and Jaebeom did not feel like going through the hassle of having to buy and, of course, take the awfully tasting and sometimes nausea inducing pills the day before.

Moving out he took less of them, since by living alone, he had no one who would be bothered with his scent. But since the group was currently having a comeback, he would definitely have to get a prescription for more.

 

After the showcase’s adrenaline was all but gone, the group found themselves monitoring their performance in the backstage.

The successful comeback stage had the group reeling. Their happiness rivaled directly with how tired they were, after having a world tour where they had interview after interview and now show participations where keeping high energy was a must.

 

"Ahhhh, JJ Project!"

 

Exclaimed a high pitched voice. Jaebeom could not help but roll his eyes as Yugyeom, later joined by Bambam made the JJP sign as they chanted "JJ Project" together. The reason? Well, apparently, Jinyoung's tiredness had won over his ability to keep awake and he ended up falling asleep where he sat with his head supported on the leader's shoulder.

 

It was not odd, after all they had been working so much. Especially since he had been stressed lately. Jinyoung had not said anything about it, but the beta was so on edge that even Jaebeom noticed how he avoided contact with other groups lately, tending to seek out his pack even more than usual, especially Jaebeom, as he was the pack Alpha. He could not think of a single reason for that behaviour since he had never done that, that and how he seemed to be sleeping a lot lately, although it was not all that strange for them to try to catch as many hours of rest as possible. But the way Jinyoung had snuggled against him led the younger boys to playfully tease them, or well, Jaebeom since Jinyoung was not likely listening to them.

 

Eventually, as the pack alpha refused to take further bait, they left, leaving Jaebeom to wake up the boy whose muscles would probably regret sleeping in such a position.

He patted his arm lightly before moving the soft strands of hair that insisted on covering his closed eyes, calling him softly.

But instead of opening his eyes and sitting up straight, as Jaebeom had expected, the younger just scrunched his eyebrows and snuggled closer to him, throwing a leg over his lap and nudging the tip of his nose lightly against Jaebeom's neck.

The alpha was a bit taken aback but in the end smiled softly at the unexpected clingliness, thinking to himself the others would never let them live through it if they saw them. Alas, he had to wake Jinyoung up, so he shook his arm in a firmer way, chuckling at Jinyoung's petulant whine when the boy finally opened his eyes slightly.

The leader chalked it up at the tiredness as, on the following night, when all of them gathered in the Jinyoung's living room to watch a movie before calling it a day, Jinyoung ended up sleeping against his shoulder again. When by the end of the movie the others woke him up with their typical loudness, he took a big breath through his nose, the unfocused gaze in his eyes worrying Jaebeom. He could only hope the other would get some rest, as the whole group needed it baldly.

Everyone got up to leave to their homes, wishing Jaebeom and Jinyoung good night. As it was too late to go home and he was slightly worried about the younger, he decided to stay.

 

Although he had moved back home, Jaebeom still spent a lot of time at Jinyoung’s and that meant spending a lot of time with the younger. Sometimes they would watch some tv or read a book in companionable silence, other times they spent their free time composing or writing lyrics for the next album tracks. Although Jinyoung might not admit it, he knew the younger felt lonelier since they all had left the dorm. Therefore, it was not weird for him to stay the night although he would wake up early to go feed his cats at home.

This was one of those times, and because they had been running tired so much, it was nothing out of the ordinary that after lunch the older returned and announced he'd be taking a nap in Jinyoung’s guest room. What was not so ordinary was for him to wake up with something soft tickling his nose and his arms full, Jinyoung's warm body fitting against his perfectly as the younger slept with his nose pressed against the alpha's jugular.

As close as they were, Jaebeom noticed something unusual. While Jinyoung's characteristic scent of peach and strawberry was there, as expected, its intensity was way too strong even for how close they were, not to mention it seemed really sweeter than what he was used to.

Before his sleep addled brain could think on why that was, the boy in his arms stirred, likely from all the shifting Jaebeom was doing. Sleepy confusion marring his features before his eyes widened in shock and he left running.

Now that had been definitely weird, thought Jaebeom, as he heard the younger's own door close with a loud noise.

He let him be for a short while but not without wondering what could be making Jinyoung behave in such a manner, after all, while it had not been as common as in their JJP days, it was not the first time they had cuddled while sleeping so it could not have been embarrassment right? It was not a big deal, there was no reason at all why he had ran away from him. Which also begged the question of why was Jinyoung in the guest room in the first place. Could he be upset with something and that was why he had seeked Jaebeom and eventually fallen asleep as he had taken to in the latest times?

Now a bit worried, the alpha decided the best course of action would be to ask the direct source. So he stood in front of the other's shut door, knocking twice before opening it.

Nothing could have made him prepared for the blast of sweet peach and strawberry scent that almost made him stagger back, that and the way Jinyoung writhed on his bed, his face contorted in discomfort and sweat trickling down from his brow to the already damp shirt he was wearing.

It could not be.

Jinyoung, the beta that behaved as if he was an alpha, standing fit, tall and proud like all people expected alphas to behave. Jinyoung who was able to go against him head to head. The close friend he thought to have known for all those years, was showing all the symptoms of having an omega pre-heat.

Through his confusion, Jaebeom tried to think if there was any sign of this, and surely all the recent weird behavior kind of pointed to this situation.

 

The way Jinyoung seeked the members for closeness, the way he had been cuddlier than usual, how he made himself small when crossing ways with alphas that were not from his pack when they were either at the showcases or the autograph sessions, running towards Jackson and mostly Jaebeom and sometimes even Yugyeom when another alpha came a little bit too close...

 

He now also understood why Jinyoung kept scenting him, the pack alpha's scent making him calmer as it had an implicit comforting effect, even though his strong scent might brother some, it did not have the same effect since Jinyoung was not an alpha.

 

It also explained how warm he had been when cuddling with Jaebeom that afternoon, the pre-heat being known to raise body temperature.

 

Fine, to that point that made sense.

 

Now what he did not have a clue about was how his supposedly BETA best friend suddenly seemed to be anything but one especially if he judged by the way he was squirming in discomfort in his bed.

 

Jaebeom had still been musing in his thoughts when Jinyoung, allerted by the sudden spices and pine tree smell that invaded his room, whimpered at him.

 

"Hyung, I... Why are you here? Go away" He asked, short-winded.

 

"Well considering the state you're in, you tell me Jinyoung. What is going on? Is this why you're behaving so weirdly lately?" Jaebeom asked, and he had many more questions to ask, but...

 

"Go away...Please..." Jinyoung muttered, refusing to meet his eye.

 

"No, I'm not going away until you explain what is going on."

 

Stubbornly, Jaebeom closed the door and sat beside Jinyoung. Even if he was peeved at the younger's insistence and the load of unanswered questions, it could not compare with his worry at Jinyoung's pained expression.

 

Perhaps, that had been the reason he'd searched for Jaebeom earlier.

 

Forgetting about his annoyance for a bit, he laid down facing Jinyoung, searching for his eyes, and immediately noticed that after the younger stiffened, gulped and took a deep breath, his tremor seemed to recede.

 

Carefully, he pulled his friend into his arms, cradling his head gently and guiding it near his throat.

 

As Jinyoung relaxed and latched onto him, covering half of Jaebeom's body with his own, he knew it was the right call. It seemed his scent was helping. He forced himself to calm down further and send a comforting wave with his scent, hoping to ease the younger's distress. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

 

"Jinyoung, talk to me, what is happening? Why in heaven are you having a pre-heat when you're a beta?"

 

He felt Jinyoung go rigid in his arms and his anxiety peaking at his question. And after a while, as Jaebeom mused about repeating himself, he heard Jinyoung's muttered answer.

 

"That's because I'm not a beta." He said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

 

The alpha's train of thought derailed, crashed and exploded. Jinyoung, Jinyoungie, who he had known for a while as Junior, the same Jinyoung who won the audition, trained and debuted, trained more and debuted again alongside him. Jinyoung who had never shown a single hint of having gone through neither a rut nor a heat in all those years or anything that could have possibly indicate he could be anything but a beta, had just told him he was not one.

 

"Wait.Wait wait wait...Say that again."

 

Just a tad louder, but still ever so softly, a small voice was heard.

 

"I'm not a beta, hyung."

 

"You mean you have been deceiving us all these years?" Jaebeom's incredulous voice raised as he sat up, dislodging Jinyoung, who laid still with a crestfallen expression on his face, refusing to move his gaze from the spot where Jaebeom had been laying.

 

"How could you? How could you lie to our faces? Do you even thought about serious this is? What would you do if some random ass alpha just got to you? We would never suspect why! What if you'd gone through a heat?"

How could you lie to me?

A million scenarios went through Jaebeom’s mind, what if it had been discovered by their fans? Would they think they had been lying to them? And what if Jinyoung, much like now was in a vulnerable state? So many terrible things could happen, so many could try to take advantage of him and no one would know, no one would come to his help because no one suspected Jinyoung could be anything but a beta. He could feel a growl coming up from inside him, until Jinyoung briefly interrupted his thoughts.

 

"That's impossible." Jinyoung answered, still despondent.

 

"Oh yeah? Look at who IS HAVING A PRE-HEAT RIGHT NOW!" Jaebeom shouted. He could not believe he had been lied to all this time. And the risk he'd gone through, what the hell was Jinyoung think...

 

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE I'M A DEFECTIVE." Jinyoung sat up straight, his watering eyes fixating Jaebeom briefly before he recoiled and lowered his gaze, now deadly still and crying silently.

 

The alpha stood shellshocked at the bomb Jinyoung had just dropped on him. "Defective" was a depreciative name some people called omegas who could not have heats and even if by some sort of miracle they could, they would not produce slick, a major indicator of the omega's fertility.

Part of the retrograde society they lived in still evaluated omegas solely on their ability to have children, reducing them to breeders, and those who could not, especially those who had no way to as their body would not go through heat cycles were scorned.

Being a beta was different, it was simply not expected of them, so they were not judged on it, it was understandable why omegas in such a situation would just impersonate being betas, the glaring double standard being something difficult to comprehend in modern days.

Sadly, most of times it still came with a feeling of inadequacy, it was hard not to feel like that when the whole society judged you on your ability to produce offspring, what is more, even if someone was to be a fertile omega, if he or she did not want to have children, there would be always someone else judging.

 

While he tried to avoid following the stereotyped view where omegas love children, he thought briefly at Jinyoung's interactions with babies. He would always seem so happy. But now that he thought of it, there seemed to be always strange look in his eyes, something he now recognized as longing and lingering sadness.

And although previously Jaebeom could have chalked it up to Jinyoung's love of children and knowing that with their lifestyle it would probably be a while before any of them would think of starting a family, he now felt his heart break for his friend, understanding the reason why he always looked so forlorn after such interactions.

To have such strong inherent instincts while knowing he would never be able to have a child of his own. He could picture his friend cradling a baby, probably singing a lullaby, whiskers on his eyes as they always appeared when he smiled, and now...

 

"Jinyoung... I..."

 

"Please." The young man asked weakly, as he let himself drop lifelessly in the bed. "Just leave. Just leave me alone." 

"I don’t want to leave when you’re like this!" Jaebeom futilely pleaded with him.

"Hyung, please leave." A tired voice said.

"Then here, have this." Jaebeom said, taking off his red hoodie and placed it in front of Jinyoung. Even though he’d been hurt by the lies and secrets, it was still Jinyoung, and his friend was in pain, it wasn’t in himself to hold it against him, especially knowing the circumstances. He hoped the younger would take it, having something with the smell of the alpha would probably help, taking how he seemed to have felt better when Jaebeom had laid by his side. He would give Jinyoung some time, but they would definitely need to have a talk.

The alpha got up, opened the door and looked one last time at his unresponsive friend, who still had not made a move since he let himself lay in the bed, eyes blank as he seemed to have not even noticed the red fabric in front of him.

Jaebeom sighed and left the room.


	2. Red Sweater

“Hyung, why is Jinyoung hyung wearing your sweater?”

 

Yugyeom asked when visiting after coming from Bambam's apartment, where they had been having lunch together. Usually, it was not a bit deal for clothes to be lent between the members, but Jaebeom was particularly fond of that one so the others refrained to borrow it.

 

“He… humm…was cold, and the sweater was just there.”

 

Answered Jaebeom, he could not just say “ _ Oh, Jinyoung's on pre heat so I thought my scent would help.” _

 

He had not even noticed Jinyoung discreetly entering the kitchen to get some water, since the usual peach and strawberry aroma that wafted softly in the room when Jinyoung was present was covered by pine and spice which he was way too used to.

 

“Jaebeom hyung.” Yugyeom now whispered when the other left. “Do you think Jinyoung hyung is getting sick? He smells odd, like bitter, and now you're telling me he is feeling cold…”

 

Odd? Yeah his scent was a bit stronger than usual probably because of the pre heat, it was definitely sweeter at least but not at all bitter, at least to him. Jaebeom had barely noticed it underneath his own scent when he entered, but Jinyoung’s scent was quite pleasant even. It seemed that was not the case however for the maknae.

 

“He is probably just tired and it is reflecting on his scent. He'll be alright after resting I'm sure.”

 

Deciding to go home to let Jinyoung rest, Yugyeom nodded and left, there were some choreographies he wanted to work on either way.

 

Jaebeom, on the other hand, was growing worried about Jinyoung, and it was with this worry in mind that after pacing back and forth for a while on the living room he went to check on him.

 

With his mind still preoccupied, he even forgot to knock before entering, something he knew the younger detested and walked towards the bed, sitting by its end with eyes fixed on his own hands while he tried to figure out what to say.

 

”Jinyoung, this is getting really worrisome, even the maknae is catching on that something is going on with you. The way your scent is getting, we can not outrule the possibility that you'll enter real heat soon, you probably only have one or two days left, but it’s hard to tell since it’s your first. How do you feel?” He asked, finally lifting his gaze from his hands to an oddly quiet Jinyoung.

 

Only then did he notice how the younger had his head down, full bottom lip being mauled by his teeth while his cheeks and ears sported a red blush, almost as red as the sweatshirt he was pulling down to cover his front as far as it could go, but even its large size was not enough to cover fully his naked thighs, the implications of the lack of trousers or sweatpants becoming evident with the exposure of the milky expanse of supple flesh.

 

“Oh, I… you…”

 

Jaebeom was in panic, he had obviously interrupted Jinyoung's erm… personal time. But the worst was that he could not move a muscle as his brain froze. He found himself petrified staring at the boy, mouth hanging open almost as if there was a hope of any appropriate word taking off of it by itself.

 

He was only able to break out of his stupor when he saw a tear sliding Jinyoung's cheek, accompanied by a small voice.

 

“It hurts.”

 

Part of Jaebeom was still mortified. Jinyoung, obviously touching himself while wearing something of his was something he’d probably would dwell over for some time. But the thing is, this is Jinyoung, his best friend, his companion for all theses years and he could not bear to see the younger in pain, so he grasped his right bicep lightly while placing a hand on his back and pulled him closer.

 

Jinyoung whined softly, still obviously awkward and ashamed about his current state, but let himself be pulled until he his head was resting against the older’s shoulder, a lone sniffle being let out shortly after. He fidgeted a bit, pulling the sweater as far down as it would go.

 

“Does it hurt too bad?” Jaebeom asked, clearly concerned. To which Jinyoung answered in a small voice, muffled against Jaebeom's own sweater.

 

“It hurts, but… I feel a bit better now.”

 

“Jinyoung-ah, what are we going to do? You need to get help.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes opened wide and Jaebeom saw fear in them.

 

“No! I don't need anyone! I'll deal with this on my own.”

 

“You can't go through this by yourself! People die of this Jinyoung! Look at yourself! You're already in pain and you probably still got a whole heat to go!” Jaebeom could not help but to raise his voice.

 

He could see Jinyoung pale at his words. He knew he sounded harsh, but the reality is that he was also afraid for his friend and he knew he would not be able to deal with a heat alone.

 

“We need to find someone to help you fast Jinyoung, what about your friends? Do you have someone who'd help you?”

 

“I don't want anyone to know that I'm… what I am.”

 

Jaebeom frowned at this, and insisted.

 

“Maybe you should get a professional, there must be people who specialise in that kind of help, though there's always the risk they'd recognize you. And you're have to be careful with the fans and all.”

 

Jinyoung shook his head. And because he failed to see how he was becoming pushy, he insisted, frustration now clear in his voice.

 

“Dammit Jinyoung, what other options do you have? I know it's risky, but at least we'd know you'd be able to go through the heat. Doing it alone is suicide. And it would be just for a few days…”

 

Jinyoung shook his head again to Jaebeom's displeasure.

 

“Why are you being so stubborn? I know it's not ideal but…”

 

Jinyoung cowered, visibly upset.

 

“I don't want to be touched like that by a stranger. especially… nevermind.”

 

“No, I want to hear the rest. Especially why Jinyoung?” Jaebeom insisted, getting impatient with the younger.

 

“Especially… because no one… no one has before…”

 

Jaebeom was shell shocked, he's not blind, he knows that Jinyoung is handsome and someone like him has to probably shoo away pursuers with a broom, so never had he thought that Jinyoung… Jinyoung is…

 

“You're a virgin?!”

 

On a second thought, he probably should have kept the surprised tone out of his voice with the way the younger recoiled in shame and anger.

 

“If you're going to mock me about this you might as well leave right now.” Jinyoung said between gritted teeth.

 

“I...what… No, I'm just surprised. I would not do something like that to you.”

 

It hurt him that Jinyoung believed he'd mock the younger about something like that. Hell now his reticence made a lot more sense, more so because he was trying to hide his true nature. Jaebeom felt part of his frustration with the boy melt away, but worry still consumed him.

 

“How did you find out? About…”

“About what I am?” Jaebeom nodded. 

 

Jinyoung looked forward, his gaze not particularly focused on anything as he thought back. The line of his shoulders tensed up as he sat rigidly.

 

“The mandatory company health check.They told me my omega organs never fully matured, and if I wanted a future as an idol, I’d have to pretend I was a beta that no one would care about a defective idol. And since my smell would always be kind of similar to an omega’s but much blander, it would not be that hard convincing the world that was my true nature.”

 

Jaebeom listened intently, he felt he understood Jinyoung better now. He had gone through the same health check, it was then that he was prescribed the pills he took to lessen his scent as other alphas would find themselves uncomfortable to be near to him.

 

The younger's stiff form had visibly relaxed as they talked, probably because of Jaebeom did not seem to be rejecting him for his condition and having been cuddled up to the alpha again provided some relief. But all those years of knowing Jinyoung let Jaebeom know he still was not okay. There were the ragged breaths that the boy let escape were sounding progressively worse, and with their proximity, he could feel the other's body growling hotter, the insistence with which he buried his nose on Jaebeom's neck also was a distinctive sign the pre heat was worsening. At this rate, Jinyoung would go through a full blown heat much faster than it should if no one helped lessen the symptoms and the stress that aggravated them. Not to mention, a first heat, this was bad.

 

“How much are you hurting right now?” Jaebeom asked, concerned.

 

“I… I never felt something like this before.”

 

Really bad.

 

“Hyung… I'm scared.”

 

The raven haired boy clutched his abdomen with obvious discomfort.

 

As the pack Alpha, Jaebeom had to make some tough decisions, some easy decisions, some calculated and well thought out decisions. However, this one was not hard nor easy per se, he could not bear having his friend suffer that was the easy part, the tough part was the one were they'd be both navigating really new murky waters that he doesn't want to think about now but definitely a time will come where he'll have no choice but to do it. For now though, his decision depended on the answer Jinyoung would give him.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, do you trust me?”

 

The younger looked deep into Jaebeom's eyes, the intensity of his gaze nearly making the alpha gulp.

 

“Yes.”

 

Carefully, Jaebeom rested his hands on Jinyoung's hips and pulled the younger fully onto his lap. He then looked a Jinyoung, who avoided his eyes and was gazing down at his hands that fiddled with the red sweater the color complimenting well the rosy blush on his face.

 

He pulled him even closer, running his cheek against Jinyoung's neck, closing his eyes as he scented the younger, breathing in the sweetness of the aroma emanating from him. Simultaneously, he took his hands from where his thumbs had been running idle circles over the thick fabric and moved them under the sweater, caressing Jinyoung's sides which made the younger let out an embarrassed squeak. Most likely being mindful of his nudity underneath the fabric than of the feeling of cooler palms splaying themselves over his skin before they moved up and down, their touch light but comforting.

 

This close, Jaebeom could feel Jinyoung's warmth, not only was he warm where he steadily rubbed his cheek all over the juncture of the boy's neck, but he could also feel heat seeping through his sweatpants where Jinyoung's thighs were splayed over his own and the worryingly hot skin he caressed soothingly as the younger squirmed minutely on his lap.

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

Jinyoung nodded in response and Jaebeom sighed in relief.

Alas, it was not long before he noticed the younger had started to bite onto his bottom lip, hand still clutching his middle.

 

“Jinyoung-ah?”

 

“Hyung… I feel weird.”

 

Jaebeom's eyebrows rose in concern. And followed Jinyoung's gaze down before quickly averting his eyes when he spied an erect shape tenting the red fabric.

Seemingly realizing Jaebeom's train of thought, the younger quickly spluttered and shook his head and hands.

 

“It...it's not about that!”

 

The raven haired boy seemed to resign himself as his friend looked at him.

 

“I feel weird but not… n-not there…”

 

Jaebeom waited patiently for Jinyoung to gather enough courage to continue trying to avoid rushing him. He was dying to know, but he understood it was a difficult situation for Jinyoung who looked absolutely mortified.

 

“It's...uh...further…”

 

Oh. 

Jaebeom had been with a couple of omegas before, and he had an idea of what Jinyoung meant.

Feeling his own cheeks redden, he could not help but ask.

 

“Well, hum, is it like...ah… a kind of empty feeling, like something should be ther… hum, something is missing?”

 

“Yeah...kind of…”

 

Man, how the hell was he supposed to ask about this? And though he was right, is not like he can just say “well Jinyoung, the thing is, you feel empty because your body is demanding you to mate.”

 

It did not really sound like a good idea. Jaebeom took a deep breath, steeling himself for the next question.

 

“Have you ever… well, done something… you know… down there...like a…” Jaebeom clears his throat. “Fingers maybe or a toy?”

 

At this rate, Jinyoung's cheeks would never change back from red. He saw as the younger swallowed down and avoided his eyes.

 

“Just once...a finger…I...hum...didn't like it.”

 

There was something more about that answer, Jaebeom could feel it, and since he had already gone this far, he might as well go to the bottom of it.

 

“Was there any particular reason why?”

 

Jinyoung sighed deeply.

 

“It...it hurt. The other omegas always said it was supposed to feel nice, but it was only painful. It only reminded me I’m no good of an omega.”

 

Jaebeom could not say he was that experienced in omega anatomy, but the few omegas he had been with or that confided in him always seemed to enjoy that particular activity. It surely always resulted in a lot of slick… 

 

Oh. That might just be it. While Jaebeom may not know exactly how “descriptive” the other omegas had been when Jinyoung talked to them, he would bet that they did not mention any sort of lubrification, because for them it would have been so natural that they might had not even thought about saying something about it. It was a bit shocking that Jinyoung could exude that much sensuality on the stage while remaining still mostly innocent on these kind of matters although, taking all into consideration, it should not have been as surprising.

 

Again, he was starting to understand that exploring one’s sexuality might be harsher to the younger, considering it was a blunt reminder of his condition. That could be the reason for the pain, after all, from what he understood, being defective meant Jinyoung was unable to get wet as most omegas did, and he might have not given himself enough time before disregarding his discomfort as part of how he was different from others.

 

He could feel his own cheeks rise in temperature when thinking of Jinyoung and wet in the same phrase in this particular context, but now he had an idea of why Jinyoung had not liked touching himself there. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah. I know these are... unusual circumstances. I think I know how to try and make you feel better.”

 

“I feel there’s a “but” in there.”

 

Jaebeom took a deep breath and searched for Jinyoung’s eyes.

 

“I need your permission to let me touch you. Intimately.”

 

“You...I...Are you serious?” Jinyoung asked hesitatingly.

 

“I would not joke on  something like this. Not when concerns you and your health.”

 

Jaebeom could see the nervous gulp from the younger, but then he also saw a slight nod.

 

“Just tell me if you need me to stop. One word and I will, okay?”

 

Jinyoung nodded again, his head still down.

 

“I need you to say it Jinyoung. I need to hear your explicit permission.”

 

“Please… “

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please touch me.”


	3. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit short, but I think the *content* will make up for it .
> 
> *hides in trash can*

Jinyoung saw as Jaebeom inhaled deeply at that. He cringed a bit inwardly at how needy he had sounded, but the pain was so intense, it had been verging on unbearable until the older had pulled him closer and started rubbing circles on his skin, but now whatever it was about the alpha that helped, it was either losing its effect or the pain was becoming worse, and he bet on the second option.

 

“I'm...  going to get something really fast and I'll be right back.” Said Jaebeom, carefully removing Jinyoung from himself.

 

Jinyoung could not help but let go of a small whine, he had been so much more comfortable since Jaebeom appeared that even through the embarrassment he felt about his situation he did not want him to go.

 

Jaebeom eyes softened at the low sound and took his hand in assurance..

 

“Hold on, I’ll be here in no time, okay?”

 

Jinyoung nodded and let go of the offered hand. He hated how needy he was being in front of Jaebeom, he hated to show weakness but here he was, whining because the alpha needed Jinyoung to detach himself from him for a couple of minutes so after he could...

 

_...touch you.Intimately _

 

Jinyoung gulped. Jaebeom, his friend, his hyung was about to come back and Jinyoung was not sure what he was supposed to be feeling how. In a way he was apprehensive, he did not know what was going on with him and what this would mean to them, but on the other hand, there was a little spark of something akin to excitement that Jinyoung refused to pay much attention to.

 

He was deep into his thoughts when Jaebeom returned, sitting in the bed on the same spot he had before and dropping a tube near him. The older seemed a bit tense, but his eyes showed only concern for Jinyoung.

 

“Remember what I said, you can tell me to stop at any time and I will ok?”

 

Jinyoung nodded, seeing how the elder's eyes shone with sincerity. He nervous but he knew Jaebeom would keep to his word.

 

“Come here then.”

 

Jinyoung felt his face burn hot with feeling if the intense gaze on his friend's eyes as he crawled towards him, he was sure that if the red of his ears did not match the hoodie by now, they definitely would as he took the hands Jaebeom offered him and let himself be pulled onto his lap once more 

 

He was then carefully maneuvered by the alpha until his thighs were straddling one of Jaebeom's, the added pressure to his neglected length having him close his eyes and suppress a groan as he was pulled forward slightly by the older, who proceeded to bury his nose in Jinyoung's neck, the nosing he did along the line of his jaw much more sensual than it had any right to be.

He could not keep himself from humming as he smelled the pine and spices of the alpha in front of him. He felt the other’s sure hands running down his back and slipping under the sweatshirt, one resting at the small of his back and the other moving up and down caressing his skin as he had gripped the older's shirt tightly in his hands.

If that was overwhelming, the closeness with someone, the mingling of their scents, the shared warmth and the gentle touches, Jinyoung couldn't help but wonder how intense all of that would be with a lover if this was just Jaebeom helping him.

 

It was not until Jaebeom pulled back his head that the younger noticed he had been grinding against his leg in tiny jerks of his hips, freezing in shame and panic. What you Jaebeom think of him? Rubbing himself on the alpha like that, he'd surely be disgusted. While he said he'd be touching him, that was only to help him, and no excuse for Jinyoung's lack of control.

 

“I… I'm so sorry hyung.”

 

He was so scared, he had for sure just ruined his relationship with the elder. His widened eyes looked for Jaebeom's, fearful of what they'd find.

 

“shhh..  it's alright Jinyoung. There's no shame in that.” Replied Jaebeom, in a soothing tone, and with a kind smile.

 

“I'm here to help you and I know this might be a little… unusual, but that does not mean you shouldn't allow yourself to feel good. There's no shame in that, okay? It’s just hyung here, you’re safe.”

 

Jinyoung nodded, he was still ashamed of his lack of control but was relieved that Jaebeom was not looking at him with repugnance.

 

“Come on, stop thinking, just feel. Let your body do what it needs.”

 

Jinyoung gulped and closed his eyes once more, focusing on the calming scent of the other as he exposed his neck once more, the expanse revealed leading the alpha to nose at it once more. This time, one of Jaebeom's hands that had stayed circling his waist this while time ran down his side until reaching his naked hip and encouraged him to move against his leg again while the other ran up the extension of Jinyoung's abdomen to his chest, a thumb accidentally brushing a rapidly hardening nipple. The shock of the unexpected touches and the sudden flow of pleasure not only made him gasp, but it also made him almost forget the burning and aching he felt inside.

 

Jaebeom's hands left him momentaneously and he heard the tube Jaebeom had brought being opened and squeezed.

 

Jinyoung felt Jaebeom's right hand rest on his hip, stopping his movements, and slide down, cupping one of his cheeks. Before he could even process the thought that his best friend was currently grabbing his ass, Jaebeom searched for his eyes.

 

“Is this okay?.” Jinyoung did not know what to really think of it, but he nodded slowly.

 

Then he felt something wet touching his rim, and the unexpectedness of it made him all but gasp loudly and jump forward in Jaebeom's lap, plastering himself completely against the older.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, i need you to trust me. It'll be weird at first, but then it's going to feel better.”

 

Jinyoung was sure that Jaebeom could read fear in his eyes, no matter how much he trusted him, he couldn't help but feel scared. But in the end, it was his hyung, he would never hurt him on purpose, so he bit his lower lip and nodded.

 

“I just want you to relax. We'll take it slowly.”

 

Again, Jinyoung felt the wet finger circling his entrance gently, spreading the warmed up liquid Jinyoung knew now was the lube Jaebeom had brought. To distract himself, he nosed the column of Jaebeom's neck, much how the other had done to him before, and took in the scent of him. Jinyoung relished on how it made him feel less tense.

 

It was then that he felt the tip of a finger entering him shallowly, and his breath hitched at the sensation. Even the small stretch being something foreign to him. At the same time, Jaebeom was again letting his other hand under the warm red fabric that still covered the younger and caressing his side up and down soothingly, as Jinyoung felt the finger move in him deeper and deeper each time it entered him, until he weirdly felt that was not enough, the glide and the stretch leaving him to get pleasure in a way he never had before.

 

As another finger joined inside him Jinyoung whimpered and panted against the alpha's neck, as he was being forced to stretch further and at the sound Jaebeom stopped his movements, letting Jinyoung adjust while caressing his hair. While all the sensations made it hard to keep a coherent line of thought, Jinyoung could not avoid but to think if this was how it felt having someone, no, not someone, an alpha, taking care of him. And he probably would have entered a negative line of thought, of how being who he was he’d never get an alpha when a slight move of a finger inside made him forget it all.

 

“Is it too much? Please don’t go silent on me Jinyoung, tell me if it hurts.”

 

Jaebeom’s voice reverberated against him, oh so close. He shivered with the vibrations and the way it sounded deeper, laced with something he did not recognize.

 

“Just a bit, but it’s going away, it’s weird.”

 

Jaebeom hummed in response.

It wasn't until he felt his hips twitch against his hand that Jaebeom started moving his fingers in and out, eliciting tiny whimpers from Jinyoung's lips.

 

Jinyoung felt his body becoming hotter, a telltale tingle inside of him that had refused to come to him when he had been alone in his room. His hips started stuttering, and the rub of his neglected member against his belly and the soft fabric along with Jaebeom's fingers inside of him were pushing him to his limit but he still wasn't quite there no matter how delicious the friction felt, his whimpers becoming louder and turning into full blown moans. It was then that Jaebeom deepened his fingers and started a whole new merciless rhythm. Right there and then, Jinyoung felt them touching something inside of him that made him jolt and forced a groan out of him.

 

“H-hyung!”

 

“Found it.”

 

Although he could not see his face, he knew that satisfied tone well enough to know Jaebeom was smirking. But before he could protest for whatever reason he could not think of right now, the older had started the rhythm again, and Jinyoung did not know whether to move back onto the fingers or to escape from them as Jaebeom kept hitting what Jinyoung assumed was his prostate. It all felt like too much and simultaneously not enough, and as he was becoming over sensitive with the constant stimuli, he tried to move away from Jaebeom's hand, only to be pinned against his sturdy chest by an arm circling his waist, leaving absolutely no room to escape the unforgiving rate at which his pleasure was peaking.

 

Jinyoung sobbed, clutching even harder at Jaebeom's sweatshirt.

 

“H-hyung!”

 

Jaebeom’s voice sounded hoarse, even if it was Jinyoung that kept a string of noises coming.

 

“Come on baby, let go.”

 

“Ugh. Ah. H-hyung!”

 

As he finally came, Jinyoung felt overwhelmed, his eyes had teared up, his body tensing as he made a mess on the red sweatshirt and over his belly before going lax on top of Jaebeom. 

Never had he ever had such an intense orgasm and he found that even as he was in the most vulnerable state he remembered having ever been, he felt safe in Jaebeom's embrace.

 

“Jinyoung, how do you feel? Are you still hurting?”

Jinyoung felt boneless, but not in pain anymore, he was however exhausted, so he just shook his head negatively as he panted against the older’s shoulder.

“No. It does not hurt anymore.”

He felt way too sleepy and sated, the fire burning inside of him dwindling for now and probably it was this state he was in that kept him from being self conscious when Jaebeom laid him down on the bed after he removed the dirty sweatshirt from him, cleaning him up with some tissues he had brought longside the lube.

 

Finally, he saw as the alpha took off the black sweat he had worn until then and made Jinyoung sit up for long enough for him to pull it over his head and arms, leaving Jaebeom in a white T-shirt.

 

The remnescent warmth and scent of the cloth was comforting and Jinyoung felt the best he had been in a while.

 

“Hyung, thank you.”

 

He was quickly losing his battle against sleep, which was made evident by his yawn. He thinks he hears Jaebeom chuckle, he could not be sure, but he surely felt the covers being pulled over him.

 

“Sleep well, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

“Hum mm.”

 

By the time there was a soft press of lips against his temple. Jinyoung had already sailed to the land of dreams.


	4. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I'm late.  
> In my defense, I went to the countryside for a few days and after doing some stuff for Uni, because there was so much green and so many flowers I ended up writing [**The Sacrifice**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001757)  
>  instead.  
> But hey! Here's the update!

Jaebum sighed as he let his back collide with the door of Jinyoung's room.

He had crossed way too many lines in the span of a couple hours. And that thought was really highlighted when he looked down at the tent his sweatpants were currently sporting. Jaebeom walked uncomfortably to the guest room in order to get a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

 

Jinyoung had trusted him to see him in such an intimate  moment, no other reason than his health being at risk, and here Jaebeom was, trying to get rid of his erection under the stream of freezing water. This being far from easy as he kept remembering all the little sounds  the younger had made and he could almost still taste his sweet scent as well as his warmth.

 

And well, there was no denying, Jinyoung was beautiful, most people in his position would have been affected as well, but to Jaebeom, it felt somewhat dirty. Jinyoung was first and foremost his friend. What would he think of him if he knew Jaebeom had not only felt aroused  but also got way too much into a time of his vulnerability?

 

Especially at the end. When the younger had sobbed and moaned into his ear and he had told him to come (and he shamefully could feel himself twitch at that memory) he was not one hundred percent sure if he would, but he hoped as hell Jinyoung would not remember Jaebeom getting carried away and calling him “baby”. The way Jinyoung had unraveled in his arms was something he’ be unlikely to forget even if he tries. That and how his body was flushed a pink color and had glistened beautifully when he cleaned him. The sated look of Jinyoung as he dressed him in his own clothes, which he did not know why, but it seemed so right to wrap the younger in his scent.

 

Jaebeom groaned, the cold water doing little to calm him and to fight the vivid images of what transpired earlier. 

 

When he finally felt he had calmed down enough, he got off the shower. He wondered how Jiyoung would behave now with him. Would the two of them be awkward with each other? It was something that had seemed impossible given all the years had been beside each other, but now… Now he was not sure. Hell, every time he closed his eyes, it was as if the afterimage of Jinyoung in such pleasure was burned into his retinas.

  
  


He was saved from his thoughts however when the whole group gathered up for another rehearsal. There had been a sense of normalcy even if he could not avoid but to watch Jinyoung a bit closer than he feels he used too. It was as if he was hyper aware of his presence. Until now, there had been no difference in how Jinyoung behaved, but he had no way of knowing if that was because the others were also there.

The rehearsal was gruelling as usual, making sure the members were at their tip top shape for the upcoming schedules. And one hour into it, the intense choreography had demanded all of Jaebeom’s attention as a minor distraction would be enough to get all the members to start over. That was until the choreographer asked them all to stop.

“Jinyoung, are you alright? You don’t look so well.”

That shifted all the attention to Jinyoung, who wiped the sweat of his brow as he clutched his abdomen.

“I’m fine, hyung. Let’s continue.”

And don’t get him wrong, Jinyoung was an amazing actor, but Jaebeom was able to see right through him and knew right away that the younger was all but fine. As a leader, he had the responsibility of watching the members’ wellbeing, and as a friend he would rather stop a rehearsal to make sure everyone was okay than keep going and risk the members health. But in Jinyoung’s case, he knew the problem most likely was not any of the usual ones. 

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t force yourself if you don’t feel…”

Before he could end the phrase, he saw as Jinyoung rolled his eyes and started to fall backwards. Thankfully, being a fencing champion if anything made Jackson, who had been close, quickly break his fall by using his agility.

“Oh god, Jinyoung! Jinyoung! He’s burning up! Hyung! What do we do?”

 

“Call the company doctor, quick!”

Jackson laid Jinyoung on the floor as Jaebeom run to their side. Mark, maintaining a sense of calm in the midst of a storm, asked Bambam to give him a bottle of water and quickly drenched a towel he had fetched, laying it across Jinyoung’s forehead. The unconscious boy was now trembling slightly, and it was a scary sight to see.

Sensing how the member’s emotions were all over the place and it reflected on their scents, the leader asked them to go back home.

“No way hyung! We’re also worried”

Jaebeom looked Yugyeom in the eyes, and he knew the younger was terrified, hell he could smell fear and worry from the younger’s scent, he put a hand over his shoulder.

“Yugyeom-ah, I know, but we’ll need the doctor to focus, and even for Jinyoung, having panicked alpha and omega smells all around won’t do no good.”

“Ok.” The young alpha answered dejectedly. “Hyung, please take care of him.”

“I will.”

The few minutes it took for the doctor to arrive felt like an eternity. Jaebeom sat in the floor near Jinyoung, having taken him to the couch in the room and brushing the sweaty bangs that covered his closed eyes.

It felt surreal, just a few minutes ago, the younger had been dancing with all his might, no signs of any trouble whatsoever, and now…

“Jaebeom-shi? Where’s Jinyoung-shi?”

“Here doc. He’s burning up, please, what is going on?”

“Let me see.”

“He’s overheating.” The doctor burrowed his eyebrows, face serious and faced Jaebeom.

“Quick! Go to the ice machine and fill a bucket with ice.”

Jaebeom did not even spend time acquiescing, he just sprinted towards the machine down the hall. There he fumbled with the bucket, leaving a mess of ice in the floor that someone would have to clean, but his mind as far from it. As soon as it was filled, he ran back towards the dance room he had left, leaving a trail of ice and skid marks behind.

“Jaebeom-shi, I might have to ask you to leave. There is the issue of doctor-patient confidentiality.”

“No, he knows. Let him stay.”

Jinyoung’s voice was croaky, and he was still sweating buckets even with the ice being used to lower his temperature.

As he sat down again, he saw Jinyoung open his eyes for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. He felt the force that had seemed to squeeze his lungs lift a little when he saw Jinyoung conscious again.

“Doc, what is it? Is it the pre-heat?”

“I need to do some exams to be sure, but I’d think so. Although...”

Jaebeom looked as the man’s eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“What? What is it?”

“He was not supposed to go through one at all.”

He said, facing Jaebeom.

“Just last month, the exams said he was underdeveloped, as they always did until now. And I am sure that despite the pre-heat, they are not developed yet. And honestly, if they were and this was ever to happen, I figured it would be a great deal worse, and I’m saying hospital level worse.”

The doctor sighed, before looking at Jinyoung again.

“Right now, Jinyoung-shi, you’ll have to drink a lot of water to keep yourself hydrated. Don’t make efforts, and I’d also recommend to refrain from activities that might bring your body heat up, except, well, the obvious one.”

Jinyoung gulped and forced himself to speak even through a dry throat.

“Do you mean...”

“I’ll be blunt. I mean finding an alpha to help you Jinyoung-shi. You’ll be going through a heat if the pre-heat is any clue. Your case is really unusual and I can’t really predict what is going to happen. I give you a couple days maximum before you either go on a full blown heat or it goes away by itself. Now, the effects of trying to go through it alone may be catastrophic, any sort of help will lessen the symptoms, so think about it. I’ll leave a pill with Jaebeom-shi that will help lower your temperature for now. But you can’t take more of them, otherwise they might hurt you more than help you.”

The ringing of a phone interrupted the doctor, who after picking it up got up quickly and dusted his knees.

“Jaebeom-shi, give me a call when you come get the medication. As a pack leader, I’ll be counting on you to get Jinyoung-shi home safe. There’s an emergency I need to attend, I’m so sorry but I have to go. Keep him cool for now. Any change in his state and call me.”

Jaebeom nodded. And traded the towel Mark had left with another clean one he had dipped in the melting ice.

“Hyung.”

His eyes met Jinyoung’s, before taking the hand he had feebly extended towards him.

“I’m here Jinyoung. Hyung is here. You’re going to be okay.” 

The alpha picked up one of the new bottles that were lying just besides the couch and opened it, helping Jinyoung drink before making him lay down completely again.

Jaebeom’s worried eyes darted up and down Jinyoung’s figure. No member of his pack should ever be in such a situation, no member of his pack should have to go through life inducing risks just because of the way they were born.

“I guess I don’t have a choice anymore. I- I don't think it’s going to go away. I need help.”

Jinyoung’s voice sounded so resigned, so mournful.

Jaebeom closed his eyes. He had to find someone to help Jinyoung. He needed to find someone of trust, who would not share the younger’s secret, who would help him despite being… He refused to think of Jinyoung as a “defective”, the younger was who he was, his worth was not either higher or lower no matter what the society thinks of people with his condition. He needed a caring alpha who would take good care of him, who would not take advantage of his vulnerable state. He needed to find an alpha that would be deserving of Jinyoung, which on itself would be a tall order. He sighed.

“I’ll make sure you’ll be fine. I will find you an alpha. A good one.”

Jaebeom once again brushed the stubborn hair that seemed intent on hiding Jinyoung’s features. He contemplated how he’d find someone in such a short time. Mindlessly, he caressed Jinyoung’s cheek, seeing how his familiar dark eyes fixated him, seeking comfort that only he could provide for now. He needed to find someone who’d cherish this precious person.

Even though time had seemed to freeze in that time of contemplation, soon his phone was ringing. Jaebeom got up, walking back and forth while talking on the phone.

“Yes? Ah Youngjae-ah, he’s better he’s better. Hum…”

Jaebeom looked towards Jinyoung again.

“Overwork and too little rest, he picked up a fever. Tell the others not to worry too much. I’ll take him home and watch him. I’ll talk with everybody tomorrow Okay?. Bye.”

Jaebeom pocketed the phone and walked back to Jinyoung, and perching himself on the couch.

“Do you feel better now?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Enough for me to take you home?”

In answer, Jinyoung attempted to sit up by himself, but apparently he was still to weak for that, and the alpha had to help him lift his torso..

“Hey! Don’t force yourself! Why are you so stubborn Park Jinyoung?”

The pack leader huffed, and decided to sit right in front of Jinyoung, who looked at him in confusion.

“Come on. Grab my shoulders.”

And as soon as Jinyoung did it, Jaebeom grabbed his thighs and stood up, effectively carrying the other on his back. The amount of heat that seeped through his thin shirt was still worrisome, but it was definitely lower than what was before.

He found out he had a car available to use. No doubt it was Mark’s work the older always showing his thoughtfulness.

He opened the car door and carefully deposited Jinyoung inside. He leaned over him, to buckle his belt, and he was assaulted by an overwhelming scent of peaches and strawberries. Jaebeom had to keep himself from just diving for Jinyoung’s neck and inhale the sweet perfume. He buckled the belt as fast as he could with his shaky hands and quickly got ready to drive, opening all the windows to not only clear his head but also lower even further Jinyoung’s temperature.

The drive home was calm and as he stopped the car he realised Jinyoung had fallen asleep. He calmed down when he took notice that Jinyoung did not shake as he had earlier and that his breathing was regular.

Not wanting to wake up the younger, Jaebeom opened the door on Jinyoung’s side and unbuckled his belt, he let one arm go under his legs and the other around his back and with a bit of effort due to his back he took him out of the car and carried Jinyoung all the way to his room.

After making sure he had locked the car and the house Jaebeom entered Jinyoung’s room, intent on being there if anything happened. It was there, watching over the younger’s peaceful sleep that finally all the adrenaline of the previous few hours caught up to him, and exhausted, Jaebeom fell asleep lulled by the soft snores of the young man in front of him and the sweet scent involving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So.................  
> what are your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting here for a while, a full time job while taking my masters has been exhausting, but I decided to finally post the first chapter. I have a little bit more written but I really need to review and add stuff to it.
> 
> Because I've got so much going on I'm not really sure how soon I'll update but there's definitely more coming. I have so much stuff I've been wanting to write!
> 
> I'll be waiting to know what you think :)


End file.
